


what's better than looking for it (something you won't find?)

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguously written on purpose but yeah. Trans momentz., Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Don't know why Sanji always ends up in these?, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, Law has a weird relationship with sex and Luffy is just. not interested really., M/M, Masturbation, Please let me tag him as Kuroashi. Pl., Sharing a Bed, Starts really horny but gets like. almost clinically sterile. LOL., They're both ace but like. I don't know. It's an intimacy., Trans Male Character, but he IS interested in Law (just like. as a partner and person)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: (I've grown so thick-skinned lately, but I wanna cry.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	what's better than looking for it (something you won't find?)

"Torao," Luffy whines it out, rubber fingers digging into the cartilage of Law's ear as he presses his face further into the mattress with each aborted stutter of his hips. "Torao, let me see." Luffy takes a grip in the doctor's hair which causes him to  _ moan _ , loud and rough with the pain-pleasure of the careless yanking, rolls until he's facing the other man in bed. It makes the younger captain startle, elation surging through his veins at Law's expression: eyes lidded with argent irises swallowed by inky black which jumped to completely fill their edges when his gaze landed on Luffy, open, panting mouth with lips slicked from drooling, flush darkening the severe lines of his face with the glint of sweat highlighting every dignified jut of bone, making patches of vitiligo stark in contrast, hair plastered to his forehead and messy from the grinding of his crown into the sheets.

"Let me kiss you, Torao," He takes in a sharp intake of breath at the words, rough enough to lift his chest from the sheets, and Luffy watches the shifting of the blanket over him with wide eyes. 

"Hn, I w… I won't… I don't think you should." He groans, eyebrows knit, half-muffling himself with a knuckle shoved hastily in his mouth. Luffy blinks at this rather lamely, mouth pressed into a thin line of disappointment, fingers limp in the other captain's hair. Luffy's other arm finds itself under the sheet, squirming underneath his own body, and Law comes to a rigid stop, opening his mouth around a  _ Don’t fucking touch me! _ that never comes. Instead, Luffy reaches up (a maneuver that surely would’ve popped anyone’s shoulder clean from the socket, something about that being so charming, the younger defying human nature so easily just to touch him), yanking Law’s damp knuckles from his mouth, away from the clench of his teeth. Law bites down a moan, hips giving another jolt. Luffy knits their fingers, expression still pensive, pulling Law’s arm to press their joined fingers to his own mouth, a motion that makes the older’s  _ other hand--  _ and Law comes undone, whining and panting, as Luffy presses kisses to the indents in his fingers made by his teeth. 

“Huh?” Luffy cocks his head and purses his lips. Law’s still coming down from his high, squirming sticky fingers out from beneath his waistband, and he resists the urge to smack Luffy upside the head, especially so when the other pirate gives a confused little tug on his hair that has him panting. “Was that it?” 

“Idiot,” Law hisses out tiredly, ignoring the disappointment marking the other’s face, the curiosity, absent stirrings of interests shining through under the veneer of puffed cheeks and furrowed brows. He smears his hand over the pillow, cotton soft on his heated palms, cringing at the sound, and lifts his head to flip it so as to not risk landing in the mess sometime in the night.

“Can I kiss Torao now?” Luffy releases his grip in Law’s hair, sliding to follow the sweaty curve of Law’s cheekbone with a hand that’s warm and dry, absolutely heavenly and stoking a pulse of irritation somewhere in the back of his mind, even as he keens into it. 

“Fine,” he grunts out. The impact never comes, enthusiastic lips on his, even though Luffy’s face lights up when he gets the affirmative.

“You’re upset.” Law grunts again in response. “Man, I’m too confused!” Luffy sing-songs, unknitting their fingers (Law gives yet another grunt at this, missing the contact.) Luffy looks like he’s going to speak again, but Law exhales loud and slow, leans over and kisses him, rejoins their hands.

“Sorry,” a self-conscious flit of his eyes to the ceiling, “It’s fine. This was nice.” 

“If you say so,” Luffy yawns, dropping his head onto Law’s tacky shoulder, the rubber of his skin sticking uncomfortably where his chin rests. 

“Didn’t you want to..?” Law rolls his head a little to gesture to where their legs are twined beneath the blanket, and Luffy giggles at the scratch of the other’s sideburns against his cheek. 

“Nah,” he yawns, “You don’t really like it, anyway,” and with that he fits himself snug against Law’s side, melding into him like the curl of his spine was designed for him--even if it wasn’t, a rubber man usually had little difficulty filling gaps, however big or small. Law huffs through his nose.

_ Does he not really like it? _ Law looks down at their joined hands, letters disjointed with the press of Luffy’s fingers between his own. He’s a little embarrassed, if the heat prickling along his back and shoulders is any indication, coming in his boxers with just his hands (Luffy’s, too, twined with one of his), but he doubts that’s the issue. He shrugs the thought off with coming sleep, focusing instead on the circular motions of his thumb over the back of Luffy’s palm, soft-soft, nothing like the cooling wetness over his thighs and stomach that makes his nose scrunch up. Yeah, yeah, his partner’s hand. It’s fine. It’s nice.

* * *

It’s odd, waking up to find Law in the kitchen at some ungodly hour after so many instances of the reverse. Sanji, in all his chef’s intuition, brain wired straight into every creaking floorboard in his galley, is standing in front of the sink, hands making neat, circular motions around the rim of a plate, while Law’s resting his head on his netted hands, elbows propped over a glass of warm milk, oddly enough.

Luffy doesn’t hesitate in throwing himself over Law, loose limbs left to stretch out and pool on the table before him, arms curling haphazardly around the glass. Law doesn’t stiffen, lacking the energy to be surprised, simply heaving a sigh that peters off into a yawn. Luffy’s chest stirs warm, pride for his chef, happiness at seeing the other captain so at ease, all fluttery lids and tight bundled arms. 

“Torao is pretty,” and then, “we don’t have to do stuff like that,” Luffy yawns. The cook stiffens from where he stands, stifling a startled snort.

“Are you actually worrying about something, Mugiwara-ya?” Law laughs a little, more at Sanji’s reaction than his own quip. 

“It’s importa…” Luffy’s head nods, once, twice, before dropping fully. The absurdity of the situation settles over Law like a seawater film, crawling sticky over his skin, compounded by Sanji’s breathless, “Oh, thank god.” 

“Hm?” Law makes the effort to lift his arms to wrap around both his and Luffy’s head, scratching affectionately over his bare head, hair soft between languid fingers. 

“He’s usually,” he shifts his cigarette to the corner of his mouth, mouthing the last word so as to not alert his captain, “hungry.” Law musters a sympathetic nod, both of them stopping mid-breath when Luffy shifts in his sleep. 

“Drink up and get to bed,” The squeak of the long-clean plate and Law’s nails against Luffy’s scalp are loud in the nighttime ambiance spilling across the room with each of the rubber boy’s deep, even breaths. And what else would he be looking for? An affirmation? Both of them know Luffy wouldn’t lie, but something swollen, bruise-laden and plump with blood bumps up against Law’s lower ribs, making his eyes lower to allow his gaze to trace each the curl of Luffy's hand, following the bump of each articulated joint. He chews his inner cheek, velvet oozing soft and warm over his incisors and pressing against his tongue. 

He downs the glass in two loud gulps and carelessly hefts Luffy up over his shoulder, letting his bare feet drag against the floor. Luffy’s been through worse, he figures (knows), as he stumbles sleepily to the doorway and braces to brave the cold deck crossing. 

“And use lube!” Sanji laughs after them after a couple beats of contemplation, probably just for bothering him. Law’s face scrunches up, both at the commentary and the feel of damp grass on his feet, taking a deep breath. He considers making up something filthy about his captain just to irk the chef, truly pull him into the deep if he wants to test him, but the older man decides against it.

The discomfort settles somewhere deep in his belly again, but Luffy’s snores against his cheek, his warmth against his back, it’s not too bad. It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, this just kept getting longer and longer and I still have no idea what direction this was supposed to go in. Ah. Whatever. I'm actually super unhappy with most of the stuff I added below the line break but li ahdjvk. whatever. whatever. I might make a second part for this where I actually talk more about Law and Luffy negotiating this kind of stuff instead of the random milk break, lol. I'm just... not good at writing Luffy, ah. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or something if you enjoyed or anything, really appreciate that stuff.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
